Mira lo que trajo el gato
by Jade Rojo
Summary: Ritsu se arrastra hasta el último tren.. luego de un mortal cierre de mes.. Masamune descubre que no lo espera y se dirige a casa.. pero Ritsu no está ahí... No me digas.. que se quedó dormido en el tren..! Pero.. no hay de que preocuparse.. o si?
1. Chapter 1

Mira que trajo el gato

Capítulo 1

Era de noche. Noche cerrada. Y las calles se veían desiertas. Pero ese no era el problema. Ritsu estaba mortalmente agotado. Justo cuando terminaba el ciclo.. y llevaba tres días sin dormir, excepto por los gloriosos momentos en que Takano se descuidaba y él y Kisa lograban dormitar entre las pilas de papeles y manuscritos. No podía recordar que era de Hatori-san y Mino-kun del otro lado del escritorio. Todo estaba turbio y borroso en su memoria.

Estaba harto de ser despertado salvajemente a insultos y coscorrones. Sólo quería llegar a su departamento y dormir. Dormir tres días completos. Los mismos que había perdido en el desalmado fin del ciclo editorial.

Este pensamiento fue lo que lo impulsó a llegar a tiempo de subir al último tren. Una vez dentro, tuvo la fortuna de encontrar rápidamente un lugar para sentarse.

-Gracias Kami.. –murmuró para sí mismo y se desplomó en el lugar. No hubiera podido soportar ir parado ni un segundo. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban por el agotamiento y tal vez.. el hambre también influía un poco, ahora que lo pensaba, sólo había tenido tiempo de morder un sándwich de algo.. en la mañana.. de.. ese día..? o había sido el día anterior...? Imposible precisarlo… su cerebro no daba para más. Cerró los ojos para descansarlos un instante. Sólo un instante.

Y eso fue todo.

Ritsu se quedó profundamente dormido.

:::::

Masamune salió de la junta del infierno con Isaka y Yokozawa. Habían convocado a ella en el último minuto posible, porque algún idiota cometió un error con los números de impresión e Isaka quería asegurarse que todos sus jefes de departamento movieran todas sus influencias, usaran todos sus contactos y aprovecharan cada recurso legal o ilegal conocido para convencer a la Imprenta de aceptar los cambios. Luego que lograron manipular.. es decir.. convencer.. a los de la imprenta.. pasaron los siguientes cuarenta minutos insultándose y culpándose unos a otros encarnizadamente. Finalmente Isaka se puso de pie y les ordenó retirarse. No valía la pena que sus estrellas se arrancaran la cabeza unos a otros sólo por averiguar quién había cometido un error al final del ciclo.

-Traes coche? Necesitas un aventón? – le preguntó Yokozawa por costumbre al salir de la junta. Pero la verdad él se veía peor de lo que Masamune se sentía.

-Si .. si traigo coche. Gracias.. Tú ve a descansar.. Traes una cara…

-Ja!- replicó su amigo tratando de poner mejor semblante. – TÚ pareces un muerto viviente.. un.. un.. como se dice… un…

Masamune rió.

-La palabra que buscas es: Zombie… baka. Pero gracias.. Tengo que ir a ver si Ritsu se volvió a desmayar bajó los manuscritos. Apuesto a que sí…-sonrió complacido de volver a ser su héroe-.. Tendré que cargarlo hasta el carro ..donde podré abusar de él.. otra vez…-agregó con una sonrisa diabólica y una mirada de depredador sexual.

-Gracias por marcarme de por vida con las repugnantes imágenes… Baka! –le reclamó Yokozawa terminando de marcharse hacia el elevador.- Nunca sabré que le ve al desabrido e insípido de Onodera..- dijo ya para sí mientras entraba al elevador.

Masamune se encaminó rápido a donde pensaba encontrarse con su bello durmiente.. o desmayado.. pero lo que encontró fue el piso de Shoujo Manga, apagado y completamente desierto.

-Pequeño príncipe mimado!.. No me esperó. – Sacó su celular y empezó a marcarle. Iba ya en el pasillo de la oficina cuando el timbre del celular de Ritsu se hizo escuchar desde el fondo de un montón de papeles en su escritorio. Se regresó para revisar.

-No puede ser… El grandísimo tonto dejó su celular.. Volteó a ver la hora… - Pasaban de las once.. -Espero .. que haya alcanzado el tren sin contratiempo. – Tomó el celular de Ritsu y salió de prisa hacia el estacionamiento para ir por su carro. Mientras manejaba marcó varias veces al departamento de Ritsu.. Nada.- Okay.. seguramente llegó rendido y se quedó dormido en el piso.. Eso debe ser… Eso debe ser… - se repitió varias veces para calmarse. Masamune tenía un instinto sobreprotector hacia Ritsu y no quería admitirlo.. pero su sentido de alerta estaba en color naranja-pánico en _crescendo_... – Todo está bien…. Llegaré al edificio. Me estacionaré, subiré a nuestro piso.. y sacaré la llave de emergencia para ver donde se quedó dormido… Apuesto a que no llegó ni a la alcoba… - pensó tratando de animarse. Pero su sentido de alerta no lo dejó.

:::::


	2. Chapter 2

:::::

Capítulo 2

El tren comenzó a despejarse y Nowaki pudo por fin ponerse más cómodo, estirando sus largas piernas. Típicamente para la penúltima estación, que era la suya, el tren quedaba vacío. Así que se sorprendió cuando vio a alguien sentado en los asientos frente a él.

Enseguida reconoció a un joven que solía encontrarse en el metro. Le llamaba mucho la atención que casi siempre se lo topaba en el último tren y casi siempre agotado o somnoliento. Pero hoy le llamó la atención más de lo normal, porque normalmente el chico bajaba mucho antes, cuatro estaciones antes que la suya. Y entonces comprendió que el chico no estaba sólo descansando cómodamente entre dos asientos, ¡estaba profundamente dormido!. Sus manos que siempre sujetaban celosamente su maletín de trabajo, estaban ahora totalmente sueltas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y el maletín se había deslizado sobre el asiento a su izquierda.

Nowaki se irguió más en su lugar, no muy seguro sobre lo que debería hacer. Tal vez el chico se asustaría si se acercaba a despertarlo y lo interpretaría mal. Pero al mismo tiempo que él notó que el chico venía sólo y dormido, tres chicos al fondo del tren, lo notaron también. No se veían con buena pinta.

No faltaba mucho para su estación, y definitivamente el chico se había pasado de la suya. Se puso de pie y cruzó hacia donde dormía el muchacho a pierna suelta..

-Oye… te quedaste dormido… Despierta dormilón.. – dijo en voz alta y bromista, aparentando que conocía a Ritsu. De reojo percibió que los chicos dejaron de acercarse, al creer que él dormilón no venía solo. Volvió a insistir, sorprendido de que el joven no tuviera ni la más mínima reacción al sentir que alguien se le acercaba y le hablaba en el vagón del metro.

Lo zarandeó suavemente del hombro, para despabilarlo, pero el efecto fue contraproducente. Ritsu se deslizó en el asiento hasta quedar totalmente horizontal entre los asientos del metro.

-Oi.. Sa.. Sasaki ¡!- improvisó Nowaki.. – No me hagas esto otra vez… Despierta dormilón!- dijo dándole dos golpes en la cabeza. El chico respondió con un suave pero revelador ronquido. Su cara lucía totalmente serena y apacible, como si estuviera disfrutando por fin de un sueño reparador. Nowaki sintió lástima por el chico. Siempre lo veía cansado y él sabía demasiado bien lo que era sentirse así. Recordó que a veces venía un tipo con él. Pegado a él, como si fuera su guarda espaldas, era alto, de cabello negro y de aspecto decidido. Pero hoy no venía en el tren o se bajó a tiempo y ahora este chico estaba a punto de pasar la noche en un vagón del metro, y eso si no le pasaba algo peor, porque el chico estaba completamente noqueado y lucía demasiado vulnerable abandonado a los brazos de Morfeo.. Nowaki se rascó la cabeza. ¿Qué debo hacer?. De reojo volvió a sentir movimiento en la dirección de los chicos pandilleros. –Oi Sasaki… te voy a tener que cargar…- Nowaki levantó al chico por los brazos para enderezarlo, luego se volteó y se agachó hasta estar a la altura adecuada para pasarse al muchacho sobre su espalda, se inclinó hacia adelante y se lo acomodó mejor para sujetarlo por debajo de las piernas y luego hizo malabares para sujetar el maletín del chico y el suyo propio.

Los pandilleros se desalentaron.

-Bien.. –se felicitó mentalmente Nowaki. En ese momento se anunciaba su estación. Nowaki caminó con su totalmente inhabilitada carga y bajó del tren, tranquilizándose al ver que los niños pandilleros no bajaron tras ellos.

Volvió a acomodarse al chico en la espalda. Pero ninguno de esos movimientos lo despertó. Se notaba que el chico estaba en el cuarto nivel de sueño, por lo que no notaría si lo dejaba tirado en el piso o lo llevaba a su casa

-Bien.. no se me ocurre otra mejor opción que llevarte a casa….

:::

Hiroki llegó cerca de las nueve al departamento. No traía ninguna prisa porque sabía que Nowaki llegaría al menos dos horas más tarde. Tuvo tiempo de preparar la cena y de darse un relajante baño. Luego se sentó frente al sofá para revisar tareas en lo que Nowaki llegaba y cenaban juntos. Pasó un buen rato sumergido en su tarea, cuando su estómago protestó. Volteó a ver el reloj… y se dio cuenta que era cerca de la media noche. Aunque Nowaki hubiera tomado el último tren, ya debía haber llegado a casa.

Tal vez había tenido alguna emergencia o su sempai lo habría obligado a cubrir un turno adicional. No era la primera vez. Y siendo su novio un súper idiota dispuesto a decir siempre que sí.. de seguro estaba todavía en el trabajo.

Alcanzó su celular y le marcó a Nowaki. Estaba sonando el timbre, cuando escuchó unos golpes raros en la puerta, como si alguien le diera puntapiés, en lugar de golpear con los nudillos.

Corrió a abrir. Debía ser Nowaki,.. tal vez no traía llaves o tal vez venía demasiado cansado para tocar con las manos…

-Gracias Hiro-san- susurró Nowaki mientras pasaba como una exhalación…. Cargando a un tipo sobre su espalda.. """

-Qué.. qué .. significa esto?-.. pensó furioso en los primeros tres segundos de su muy justificada indignación.. Pero estábamos hablando de Nowaki.. El hombre tenía un infinito amor por ayudar al prójimo … y si había oportunidad de salvar o ayudar a alguien.. él se tiraba como buzo al agua .. ansioso y emocionado.. Hiroki respiró hondo y profundo y trató de reaccionar a la altura de su madurez y mejor juicio.

-Nowaki…. Quien es tu amigo?... fueron las palabras que salieron con contenidas y confusas emociones de la boca de Hiroki…

Nowaki depositó a Ritsu en el sofá y se estiró para descansar su espalda..

-Wow.. No lo parece.. se ve tan liviano y vulnerable, pero después de cinco cuadras se vuelve muy pesado…- A Hiroki le cayó la selección de adjetivos como patada al hígado_…"liviano y vulnerable" _-Ah.. Hiro san.. Gracias por abrirnos.. Mi amigo se quedó dormido en el metro. Recuerdas la vez que Sempai me trajo a casa y que tú me tuviste que cargar desde el coche de Sempai hasta el departamento..?

-Si.. lo recuerdo perfectamente, Nowaki –respondió Hiroki con la mandíbula apretada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y tratando de contar hasta un millón… Ya iba en el doscientos veinte… pero cuando Nowaki mencionó a su sempai.. brincó de inmediato al quinientos ochenta…

Nowaki empezó a quitarle el abrigo a Ritsu y al final lo extendió en el otro lado del sofá. Hiroki contando ya en el seiscientos cincuenta… Nowaki se arrodilló para desabrocharle los zapatos y llevarlos a la entrada, donde recogió los maletines que había dejado caer cuando Hiroki le abrió la puerta..

Regresó frente al sofá y observó deleitado al chico que seguía profundamente dormido.

Hiroki hervía de pies a cabeza. Pero seguía expectante… Contando y contando .. En cualquier momento escucharía la explicación más idiota y estúpida para un hombre de la edad y profesión de Nowaki. Pero sólo había que ver como brillaban los ojos azules.. mirando a ese .. ese muchacho como si fuera un .. Por todos los cielos.. ¿qué era lo que miraba Nowaki? Hiroki se adelantó y se detuvo junto a su enorme novio a ver que era tan endemoniadamente interesante. ¡Para empezar el chico estaba dormido como tronco! Bueno no.. No estaba dormido como tronco, sino como piedra dentro de un tronco, dentro de una caja fuerte flotando felizmente en medio del océano. Su rostro era angelical y dulce.. Sus cabellos castaños, caían en encantador desorden alrededor de su rostro. Y la respiración eran tan suave y apacible que parecía un.. un..

-Kamisama que estoy pensando? – se abofeteó Hiroki mentalmente.

-Y no lo has visto despierto… - comentó Nowaki embelesado como si hubiera estado claro en todo el proceso mental de Hiroki…- Tiene los ojos verdes más hermosos que has visto en tu vida…

::::


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Por supuesto Takano se pasó varios rojos, excedió el límite de velocidad y se estacionó como personaje desquiciado de un solo volantazo en su lugar de estacionamiento en el sótano del edificio.

No corrió, pero sus largas piernas devoraron los metros hasta que de alguna forma estuvo frente a la puerta de Ritsu. Tomó la llave de emergencias del súper obvio escondite de Ritsu, la insertó en la perilla y abrió la puerta de golpe..

-Onodera! –gritó iracundo mientras de un manotazo encendía la luz en los apagadores de la pared de la entrada. Cómo deseaba ver a Ritsu emerger desde cualquier lado, adormilado e indignado por invadir su departamento sin permiso. - Onodera ¡! ¿Dónde Diablos estás?!- gritó aún más furioso mientras aventaba su maletín y los celulares a algún lugar y se dirigía al cuarto de Ritsu. Dejó escapar un suspiro entre fastidiado y agotado, al comprobar que Ritsu aún no había llegado– Lo sabía.. Sabía que no iba a estar aquí ¡! Ese grandísimo idiota se ha de haber quedado dormido en el tren!

Takano iba a empezar a hiperventilar… pero se exigió calmarse. Necesitaba estar cuerdo y coherente para encontrar a Ritsu.

-Que haré?.. Que puedo hacer ahora?... Tendrán una sección de adultos perdidos en el metro..?! Ahhhhhh! Lo voy a patear cuando lo encuentre… Muy bien… antes de entrar en pánico voy a agotar los recursos que pueda…

Kisa, Hatori, Mino y dos internas del departamento, fueron brutalmente sacados de sus muy necesitados reposos.

-Oi,… Habla Takano .. Está Onodera contigo..? O-no-de-ra.. el estúpido coordinador que trabaja para mí en la editorial!... Sí ese…! No?.. y no escuchaste o viste a donde se fue ¿! A su casa?.. A qué horas? … Perfecto.. Gracias.. Buenas noches…

Uno tras otros, entre adormilados y espantados se enteraron que Onodera no estaba donde Takano suponía debía de estar. Pero todos estaban tan agotados y faltos de sueño, que cinco segundos después de escuchar el último grito de Takano, volvieron a desplomarse en sus camas y a quedar ajenos al problema.

Takano volteó a ver su reloj. Las doce y dieciocho.. Tal vez debería salir a buscarlo. Tal vez debería revisar todo el camino desde la estación hasta la casa. Sólo esperaba que Onodera no se hubiera perdido entre las calles y quedado dormido en una banca.

El corazón le brincó en el pecho y se atoró en su garganta.

-Es tan capaz de estar metido en un gran lío en cualquier parte de la ciudad.. Es un idiota.. Nunca lo volveré a dejar fuera de mi vista..!

::::

Mientras Takano se quería arrancar los cabellos en desesperación e impotencia, Hiroki trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Nowaki.

-No es un gatito Nowaki.. así que no.. No nos podemos quedar hasta mañana con él..…. –soltó exasperado…

-Pero Hiro-san …

-Nowaki.. Lo primero que debemos hacer -.. dijo yendo a buscar su saco.. –es ver si tiene celular, documentos o cartera… para saber dónde vive y avisar a su casa.

Mientras Hiroki buscaba en el saco y el maletín, escuchó un ruido de ropas y volteó a tiempo de ver a Nowaki sacando algo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón del chico.

-Qué estás haciendo?!

Nowaki acostó de vuelta al chico y le mostró la billetera.

-Sólo buscaba.. Como tu dijiste .—

Hiroki respiró profundamente para calmarse. A veces no le parecía que Nowaki fuera tan inocente como todo mundo creía.. incluído él.

-Aquí está… Wow.. vive lejos de aquí.. Con razón se baja en la estación de..

-Y cómo es que sabes en qué estación se baja…?

Nowaki sonrió ampliamente, halagado de los celos de su Hiro-San.

-Como veo a tanta gente Hiro-San.. Pongo atención a los detalles que me alertan de que una persona se siente mal o está en problemas.. no puedo evitarlo.. Es como si estuviera entrenado para hacerlo.. – Explicó con la naturalidad y gentileza que lo caracterizaban. Pero luego se inclinó hacia adelante y sujetó la barbilla de Hiroki con una mano. Su voz y su mirada cambiando a un modo mucho más que sugestivo, algo que espantaba por completo a Hiroki-…Pero me encanta que preguntes hirviendo de rabia y celos Hiro-san…

Hiroki se puso rojo carmesí de pies a cabeza.

-No es cierto ¡! No es cierto! Idiota ¡! – gritó y terminó dando un manotazo a la mesa de centro de la sala donde una taza de café, ya frío, salió volando por los aires. Nowaki estaba sujetando la mano de Hiroki por lo que no pudo detener la taza y esta fue a dar al regazo de Ritsu.

-Qué.¡! Ahhhh!.. Que está … -gritó Ritsu brincando del sofá al sentir que un líquido le caía encima y parpadeando perplejo al ver a Nowaki y Hiroki frente a él.

Nowaki y Hiroki se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que habían provocado…

-Qué?.. Quiénes son?.. Do..dónde estoy?..- empezó a preguntar Ritsu sumamente desconcertado. Y no era para menos. Lo último que recordaba era… Era.. Era que .. estaba en su casa.. o en el trabajo..?.. Un momento. No recordaba ni qué día era.. Y entre lo desorientado que se sentía y lo nervioso que lo ponía despertarse en medio de una sala desconocida frente a dos extraños que parecían discutir entre ellos, Ristu sólo se esforzaba en retroceder .. Retroceder como fuera posible y hasta donde fuera posible…

Nowaki previó lo que iba a suceder.

-Espera Onodera-san!- gritó Nowaki, pero fue muy tarde, Ritsu que se había sentado sobre el respaldo del sofá y se esforzaba por retroceder, terminó cayendo del otro lado con un fuerte y seco golpe en el piso.

Nowaki estuvo de un brinco del otro lado del sofá ayudándolo a incorporarse…

-Perdón .. No quisimos asustarte… Ni despertarte de esta .. manera…

Ritsu se dejó levantar, en primera porque el tipo que era altísimo, lo sujetaba con firmeza pero cuidando de no lastimarlo más. En segunda porque lo había llamado por su nombre, lo que quería decir que lo conocía de alguna parte. Y en tercera porque el tipo era impresionantemente hermoso. Una expresión apacible y varonil.. y con unos ojos azules brillantes e intensos que lo dejaron en trance… Él que pensaba que no había hombre más hermoso que Takano-San.- espera.. que Diablos.. yo no pienso eso .. – se reprendió mentalmente…

-Estás bien Onodera San..? ¿Te duele algo? – le preguntó el sujeto no más hermoso que Takano.. Es decir.. que Takano no era hermoso.. ni este sujeto de ojos azules… Aún así Ritsu se dio cuenta que él le revisaba la cabeza y el cuello.

-Estoy bien.. gra.. gracias.. –tartamudeó Ritsu levantando la cara sonrojada y los enormes ojos verdes, portando una mirada tímida, dulce y super adorable.

Hiroki y Nowaki se quedaron boquiabiertos.

cabrón!- pensó Hiroki – Con razón Nowaki lo tenía bien visto.. Tiene una carita de ángel.. Hasta parece que lo rodea una aura de color rosa donde flotan corazones y conejitos..!

Hiroki echó lumbre por dentro.

Nowaki resplandeció con el espectáculo.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso..? Hace unos instantes era un saco de papas muertas y ahora … -siguió pensando Hiroki furioso.

-Por favor siéntate Onodera-San… - dijo Nowaki más tranquilo de ver que Ritsu se encontraba bien.… - Déjame presentarnos.. Mi nombre es Kuzama Nowaki, soy interno de medicina, y él es mi novio.. Kamijou Hiroki…es profesor de literatura en la universidad….

Ante esta presentación, Hiroki se puso de todos colores, resaltando su belleza nata. Ritsu captó la incomodidad de Hiroki y correspondió poniéndose colorado y viéndose más tierno todavía. Nowaki se sentía en una fiesta de bishounens.

La verdad es que siempre le había llamado la atención el chico de ojos verdes. Su mirada y su aspecto hacían que le brotaran siempre ganas de agarrarlo.. es decir.. de agarrarle el cabello.. o el mentón.. o verlo más de cerca.. Era super tierno.. Claro.. en otro sentido.. No como su Hiro-san...

-Te quedaste dormido en el metro y cuando Nowaki iba a bajar, era el último en el vagón, así que trató de despertarte y como no lo logró y con lo impulsivo que es… te trajo a casa, pensando que era mucho mejor opción que dejarte dormido e indefenso en el vagón del último tren del día...

-Me quedé dormido?! –gritó Onodera recordando que había salido hecho polvo del cierre de mes.. Se puso tan rojo como un camarón y de pie para inclinarse repetidas veces ante ellos. – por favor, disculpen-disculpen-disculpen.. Qué vergüenza .. lamento mucho haberles causado molestias Kuzama san.. Kamijou .San.. No sé cómo pude…

Nowaki sacó a flote su más reluciente y devastadora sonrisa, a juicio de Hiroki y se acercó para revolverle el cabello a Onodera con una mano tan larga como resbaladiza…

-Ne Ne.. no ha sido nada Onodera San.. El asunto no pasó a mayores.. tú estás bien y a salvo y eso es lo importante…

-Especialmente a estas horas de la noche.. –resaltó Hiroki.. tomando nota mental de la excesiva confianza y mano larga de Nowaki… "ya te castigaré por eso luego.. gigante resbaloso".- … ya son más de las doce.. Pudo haber sido peligroso que te quedaras en el vagón tu solo. .. –reconoció Hiroki al seguir observando el letrero de CÓMEME que este muchachito tenía colgado del cuello. Se veía tan… Es que era tan.. y parecía que.. ¡ Diablos..! .. No quería reconocerlo, pero le estaba dando una ataque de celos expansivos.. Tal vez Nowaki estaba deslumbrado con el aspecto encantador, gentil y frágil de este cara de niño bonito.

Y él era todo lo contrario: hosco, malhumorado y no se veía frágil ni delicado.. ni bonito.. y desde luego no tan joven.. se decía Hiroki ya francamente aterrorizado … No tenía con qué competir contra este chico.

De pronto Onodera gritó..

-Esperen.. Son más de las doce?!... Debí haber llegado a casa hace una hora.. Oh no…-gimió preocupado en serio.. -. Me va a matar.. Va a estar furioso!.. – dijo mientras se buscaba en los bolsillos el celular..

Hiroki le alcanzó el saco y su maletín.

-Aquí están tus cosas Onodera san.. Pero no traías en ellas un celular…

-Lo habré perdido en la estación..? -apretó los ojos tratando de concentrarse, sin resultados.. -La verdad es que no recuerdo bien donde lo puse.. –dijo revisando rápidamente entre sus pertenencias.

-Quieres llamar a tu casa? Quieres avisar donde estás por si pueden venir por ti?- preguntó Nowaki sumamente intrigado sobre el quien iba a matar a Onodera. Este se volvió a poner de colores, aunque no tan marcados.

-Eh.. Eto.. Si.. Si .. me gustaría hablar y avisar… Yo.. lamento molestarlos nuevamente.. pero me podrían prestar un teléfono…? -tartamudeó Ritsu de manera tan absolutamente adorable que Nowaki quería abrazarlo y estrujarlo.

Hiroki se adelantó entregándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Puedes marcar desde aquí.

Ritsu no estaba seguro de si debía molestar a Takano.. pero probó primero a llamar al teléfono de su propia casa. No terminó de sonar el primer timbre, cuando Masamune levantó como rayo el teléfono de su casa.

-Ritsu?! ¿Eres tú? Estás bien?! – vociferó Masamune en el teléfono. Hasta Ritsu captó lo angustiado que estaba su jefe.

-Takano san.. Perdón.. No quise preocuparte.. –dijo y se puso de un rojo intenso… observó Hiroki... Me .. me quedé dormido en el metro..

-Maldición ¡!- gritó Masamune con tanta fuerza que hasta Nowaki y Hiroki lo oyeron – Y dónde estás ahora? Estás bien?

-Eto.. Estoy en casa de .. unas personas muy amables.. Me vieron dormido antes de la última estación y me trajeron a su casa.. pero estoy bien!-agregó Ritsu tratando de sonar más tranquilizador..

Hiroki que escuchó la explicación y no tenía la perpetua actitud todo inocente y positiva de Nowaki, sospechó que el interlocutor de Onodera.. estaría recibiendo la explicación con un muuuuy diferente enfoque. Como en efecto fue.

Masamune escuchó a Ristu y sintió que una vena se reventaba en su frente...

_-¿Dijo el imbécil que unos tipos "muy amables" se lo llevaron a su casa?_

- … pero estoy bien… -lo escuchó decir allá a lo lejos de su ataque de furia asesina...

Otra vena reventó en el rostro de Masamune. "CLARO QUE ESTÁS BIEN!.. Grandísimo Baka.. deja que te ponga las manos encima…!

-DAME LA DIRECCIÓN .. VOY POR TI AHORA MISMO – gruñó Masamune con su voz y acento más aterrador que Ritsu le hubiera escuchado. Ritsu se quedó blanco y como de piedra.

Hiroki alcanzó a escuchar la furiosa voz de Masamune. Así que se acercó y le tomó el teléfono a Ritsu.

-Permíteme Onodera San. –luego se puso al habla-. Buenas noches Takano San… Mi nombre es Kamijou Hiroki, soy profesor de Literatura en la Universidad T, y le aseguro que traer a Onodera San a nuestra casa, se debió enteramente a no querer dejarlo durmiendo en un vagón vacío. –Hiroki confió en que su intervención, le procuraría un poco de serenidad al pobre hombre, luego continuó- Ahora le voy a dar nuestra dirección y si gusta las indicaciones de cómo llegar.. Tiene donde anotar?.-Una vez que le explicó todos los detalles, agregó. – Sé que debe estar preocupado pero le aseguro que Onodera san está bien .. así que maneje con cuidado…

-Kamijou San.. Muchas gracias…- respondió Masamune, un poco más calmado después de oír la formalidad y compostura con que habló Hiroki. Había una cualidad en su voz y en sus palabras que lo ayudaron en efecto a sentirse más tranquilo- Estaré ahí en unos veinte minutos.

Con todo y eso después de colgar, Masamune se dirigió como una tromba otra vez hacia el carro, al cual condujo con una mezcla de precaución y temeridad hasta alcanzar la salida que lo llevaría al sector de los departamentos de Hiroki. Habían pasado once minutos desde que recibió la llamada.

:::


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Después de colgar el teléfono, Hiroki decidió que era hora de cenar.

-Voy a calentar todo y cenaremos en lo que llega Takano San.

Pero antes de llegar a la cocina, oyó gritar a Nowaki.

-Ritsu! -Lo detuvo a tiempo de caer desplomado sobre sus propias piernas.

Hiroki corrió de vuelta..

-Qué ocurrió?

Nowaki volvió a recostar a Ritsu en el sillón.

-Creo que se desmayó .. El cansancio lo venció de nuevo..- dijo tomándole el pulso y luego inclinándose sobre él para con la otra mano revisarle las pupilas.-_ o fue mucho el estrés de oír gritarle a su neurótico novio por el teléfono! Pensó Nowaki para sus adentros._

-Pero.. estará bien?.. Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital? ..-preguntó Hiroki sumamente ansioso. Acababa de prometerle a un desconocido que su amigo estaba perfectamente bien y ahora pasaba esto.

-Hiro- san.. Gracias por el voto de confianza- dijo Nowaki algo ofendido volteando unos instantes sobre su hombro..- Aunque soy pediatra te aseguro que PUEDO atender adultos…

-Perdón.. no quise insinuar…

-Descuida .. Me alegra ver que te preocupes por Onodera… - dijo Nowaki de nuevo portando su pronta sonrisa. – Creo que estará bien en cuanto descanse y coma bien.. .. pero.. Hay que despertarlo porque el pantalón sigue mojado y .. sugiero que le demos un café muy caliente y cargado para despertarlo…

-Entendido.. me encargo de eso.. – respondió Hiroki en camino a la cocina.

-No.. –dijo Nowaki poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina.. – Yo preparo el café y sería mejor Hiro-san que revisaras si entre tus cosas hay algo que pudiera servirle para cambiarse de pantalón.

_-Como no seas tú el quiera cambiárselo..—_murmuró Hiroki apenas soportando el aguijonazo de los celos. Sabía que Nowaki era doctor y todo, pero aún así sentía una incertidumbre e inseguridad terribles de pensar que Nowaki era capaz de ver a otros hombres y …y… Antes era.. Hiro San esto.. Hiro san lo otro.. Hiro san vamos a comer.. y ahora .. Había gritado el nombre de este muchacho con demasiada confianza.

Nowaki volteó a verlo sorprendido. Hiroki se puso rojo de vergüenza y corrió a buscar lo que se le había pedido.

Regresó con el pantalón al mismo tiempo que Nowaki con un café humeando.

Ritsu seguía durmiendo en el sofá totalmente desconectado.

-Gracias Hiro-San.. Ahora. Si me ayudas a levantarlo.. Hay que tratar de despertarlo para darle el café.. Cuando esté despierto, le diremos que se cambie en la recámara.. ¿Te parece Hiro-San?.. –agregó Nowaki como ofrenda de paz. Hiroki levantó la vista y apareció en su cara su más hermosa y serena sonrisa y entonces algo que jamás.. jamás Nowaki se hubiera esperado. Hiroki se arrojó a sus brazos y lo besó con una desesperación y a la vez ternura… como si nadie más estuviera ahí..

-Gracias Nowaki..-dijo Hiroki al separarse y voltear hacia Onodera.

Nowaki casi se cae al piso de la sorpresa.

:::::

Unos momentos después tenían a Onodera sentado derecho y tomando unos tragos de café.

Cuando Hiroki lo vió más despierto, le entregó unos jeans deslavados suyos.

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño Onodera San., para que estés más cómodo.

Ritsu se volvió a poner colorado y a deshacerse en agradecimientos.

Cuando regresó a la sala .. llevaba la camisa de vestir desabrochada de los dos botones de arriba y por fuera del pantalón de mezclilla el cual le quedaba ligeramente holgado y unos centímetros más largo, ya que Hiroki era algo más alto que él..

Nowaki y Hiroki se quedaron asombrados de lo aún más relajado y adorable que el chico podía verse. Hiroki podía sentir la temperatura de Nowaki subiendo. El muchacho tenía una presencia tan encantadora como refinada, que lo hizo pensar en un joven heredero que había escapado de casa y desde luego no sabía valerse por sí mismo. Nowaki parecía hechizado con el aspecto del chico. Pero la educación de Hiroki se imponía, así que se adelantó a tomar el pantalón que llevaba Onodera colgando del brazo.

-Permíteme Onodera San.. Lo pondré en la lavadora mientras cenamos y esperamos que lleguen por ti..

-Muchas gracias Kamijou San.. – dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa de película animada y unos ojos enormes, agradecidos y resplandecientes…- Ustedes son en verdad muy buenas personas.. y yo sólo les estoy dando molestias.. – dijo inclinándose nuevamente…

Ahora fue el turno de Hiroki de seguir el irrefrenable impulso que este chico causaba.

-No es nada Onodera San..-dijo sin poder detener su mano que fue a revolver el cabello castaño con auténtica ternura y gentileza. - Por favor siéntate a la mesa .. enseguida regreso.

Hiroki se dio vuelta hacia el cuarto de lavandería, sin notar que Nowaki se había puesto rojo como un camarón. La imagen de Hiro San revolviendo el cabello de ese bishounen… casi le provoca que sangre por la nariz.

_-Calma Nowaki.. Calma.. No puede ser que me excite ver a Hiro San siendo inesperadamente dulce y cariñoso con otro muchacho- pensó Nowaki para sus adentros.. pero luego algo extraño y traicionero replicó en su interior.. - será Uke también Onodera.. QUE PREGUNTA.. ¡claro que lo es! … y si Hiro San aceptara un trio..?_

Onodera lo sacó de sus nada apropiados ni sanos pensamientos, sentándose frente a él en la mesa.

-Ocurre algo Kusama San?

Nowaki se dio un regaderazo helado mentalmente y puso su mejor esfuerzo para mostrar una inocente mirada y sonrisa antes de encarar al causante de un inconcebible ataque de perversidad…

- No no.. para nada.. Por favor Onodera San.. dispongámonos a cenar.

Hiroki regresó y se topó con que por alguna extraña razón Nowaki estaba ruborizado o sería que el clima no era suficiente?

-Onodera-san.. –aventuró Nowaki después de lograr calmarse.. .. – En mi opinión este último desvanecimiento tiene más razones que sólo el agotamiento físico.. Creo que no has comido bien estos últimos días.

Hiroki observó como el chico se ponía rojo de nueva cuenta..

-_Gran Kami.. ¿pero lo hace a propósito para que todos vean lo vulnerable y adorable que es? O en verdad es así de vulnerable y adorable_?- se preguntó Hiroki tratando de controlar unos incipientes instintos asesinos.

-Ehm.. Es parte del trabajo Kazuma-san. .. Cada fin de mes… es el fin de ciclo editorial .. tenemos que entregar los manuscritos de nuestros autores a las imprentas. Todo debe ser revisado, corregido y autorizado antes de enviado a impresión. Y.. los últimos cuatro o cinco días son la locura. Porque la mayoría de los autores terminan sus escritos después del último minuto acordado con las imprentas.. mucho después del plazo que les pusimos a ellos.. y eso nos genera una gran carga de trabajo y estrés, justo cuando ya casi no tenemos tiempo ni fuerzas…Es la semana infernal.. -murmuró Ritsu después de dar otro sorbo al té que acompañaba la comida. – Así que es normal que nos saltemos algunas comidas y horas de sueño…

Hiroki se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el chico trabajaba en una editorial. Eso era algo realmente interesante. Y también lo hizo pensar en, por supuesto, Akihiko.

-Tengo un amigo que es autor.. y vuelve locos a todo su equipo editorial.. Me gustaría que supiera lo irresponsable de su actitud….

Nowaki sintió que las palabras de Hiro san se volvían como aguijones de avispas... Por supuesto estaba hablando del presuntuoso e insoportable de su ex amor no correspondido, Akihiko.

Ritsu sonrió agradeciendo la intención.. –Sería de mucha ayuda… Kamijou –San… pero la verdad.. También entiendo que el trabajo creativo es difícil de llevar a cabo dentro de un calendario muy estricto..

-Pues aún así Onodera- san.. a menos que quieras estar desmayándote en cualquier parte., necesitas asegurarte de tener tiempo para tomar tus tres alimentos al día… Es la única forma de rendir completamente en el trabajo – comentó Nowaki tratando de no sonar tan afectado por el aguijón de los celos que la solo referencia de Akihiko le causaba.

En ese momento escucharon las pisadas fuertes de alguien que venía corriendo en el pasillo de afuera, que luego se detuvieron frente a la puerta, y enseguida tres golpes apremiantes a la misma.

Nowaki se puso de pie y fue a abrir. Ritsu se puso de pie junto a la mesa.

-Buenas noches…-dijo Nowaki al abrir e inmediatamente reconoció al tipo alto e intimidante que casi siempre acompañaba a Onodera en el metro.

-Buenas noches…Soy Takano Masamune… Vengo por Onodera Ritsu.. ¿está aquí verdad?- preguntó sin esconder su ansiedad.

-¡Takano-san!- lo llamó Ritsu desde adentro. ¡Estoy bien!... por favor no vayas ..

-Pase por favor..- alcanzó a decir Nowaki haciéndose a un lado.

Masamune se quitó los zapatos en un par de hábiles y elegantes movimientos casi imperceptibles que hizo pensar a Nowaki en un espía o asesino profesional. El caso es que se pasó tan rápido que en un santiamén ya estaba sujetando a Ritsu por los hombros y revisándolo como una madre leona a su cachorro.

Golpes en la cabeza? No. Perfecto

Golpes en la cara? No. Perfecto

Rasguños o moretones en brazos? No..? Excelente.

-Takano-san.. por favor… ¡! – protestó Ritsu tratando de alejarse de Takano y poniéndose de todos colores ante el invasivo y vergonzoso chequeo de su jefe..

Ropa en su lugar? .. Si.. Todo.. ESPERA UN MALDITO Y DESGRACIADO MOMENTO… -Esos NO son tus pantalones – gruñó Takano de pronto rodeado de una siniestra aura gris oscura…

Nowaki se puso en alerta de inmediato. Hasta los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Como si un lobo rabioso estuviera de pronto frente a ellos.

Ritsu sabía que por una u otra cosa le esperaba una larga velada con Takano San…Tenía que hacer algo rápido o terminaría matando a Kazuma San y Kamijou San.

-Estaba tan débil al tratar de tomarme el café para despertarme.. que me lo eché encima.. Y Kamijou San aquí presente- dijo señalando a Hiroki. – me hizo el favor de prestarme estos pantalones. Acabo de cambiarme yo solo en el baño..– dijo Ritsu irguiéndose cuan alto era.. y luciendo un sensacional puchero en los labios abultados por su atrevimiento de dudar de él.

Nowaki y Hiroki levantaron las cejas asombrados de que el muchachito tuviera con que defenderse después de todo.

-Yo.. este.. es solo que .. todo esto es tan raro..

-Si .. lo es.. y ha sido todo por mi culpa.. No debí quedarme dormido en el metro.. Fue un descuido imperdonable…

-Ya lo creo.. – asintió Takano recuperando su soberano mal humor. Después de todo se había asustado como pocas veces en la vida al ver que Ritsu no había llegado a su casa.

-Y si no te importa .. y aprovechando que te molestaste en venir a recogerme… podríamos irnos ya.. No quiero seguir desvelando a Kamijou-San y Kazuma San.

Takano respiró hondo. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los desconocidos que hasta hace unos segundos pensaba destripar.

-Gomen.. Por favor disculpen mi rudeza al pasar así a su casa. … Estaba muy preocupado por Ritsu..

Hiroki decidió terminar de suavizar las cosas con su encanto personal.. (¿?).

Se adelantó hacia él .. para presentarse.

-Yo soy Kamijou Hiroki, Takano San… Y mi novio el Doctor Kuzama Nowaki. Y no se preocupe.. no ha habido ninguna descortesía.. . Entendemos lo que ha de haber pasado por su cabeza. Después de todo en verdad es muy tarde para andar solo en el metro.. más si uno se queda dormido … por eso esperamos comprenda que pensamos que era mejor sacarlo del tren y traerlo acá ..

Takano hizo una profunda reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

-Por favor, disculpen todas las molestias que les hemos causado esta noche. – y en esa posición , alargó el brazo para alcanzar el cuello de Ritsu y obligarlo a hacer la misma reverencia.- Estamos sumamente apenados y agradecidos a la vez…

-Por favor Takano San.. No es necesario que se inclinen así. Estamos muy contentos de haber podido ayudar a alguien en apuros.- respondió Nowaki tratando de hacer que se incorporarán ya, pues él había ayudado a Ritsu por motivos enteramente altruistas. O no?

-Estábamos terminando de cenar Takano San… - dijo Hiroki sonando alegre como una cascabel. Eso hizo reaccionar a Nowaki como resorte. .-. Parece que Onodera san no había comido bien este día… si no les parece mal. Siéntese con nosotros a cenar.. y así ya se habrán ahorrado ese paso al regresar a su casa. Insisto que se una a la cena porque ya es muy tarde y la comida está servida en la mesa de todas maneras.

Había algo en los modales y en la voz de ese Kamijou San.. que le relajaba a Masamune. No como el tipo alto y bruto que estaba a su lado. Le ponía los pelos de punta. No sabía bien por qué pero lo había visto antes.. no ubicaba donde. Pero algo de él le molestaba. Lo ponía a la defensiva o más bien a la ofensiva. De hecho sólo de imaginarse que él cargó a su Ritsu desde la estación, lo hacía ver negro y rojo sangre.

En vista de la super incómoda situación, Ritsu se esforzó por comer de prisa pero sin parecer descortés. Tenía que sacar a Takano San de ahí, se le figuraba que un aura asesina lo rodeaba y además se había contagiado a Kazuma san. Era muy extraño pero los dos se veían tensos y huraños, sin que Kamijou san o él o hubieran hecho algo para provocarlo. Excepto claro el incidente de haberse quedado profundamente dormido en el metro.

-Kamijou San… ..- exclamó de pronto Masamune después de probar varias cucharadas de la sopa Miso…- esta sopa miso es realmente deliciosa…. Tiene un toque de… una especie que hace mucho no probaba…

Hiroki sonrió. Fue una sonrisa deslumbrante a juicio de Ritsu y Nowaki. Y a juicio de Nowaki absolutamente innecesaria de mostrar en frente de un desconocido.

-Gracias Takano San. .. Es de una receta de familia. Mi madre siempre modificaba uno o dos detalles en las recetas tradicionales.. pero sé que se enorgullecerá al saber que siguen elogiando su receta secreta..

Nowaki vió verde y gris cuando escuchó toooda la explicación que el extremadamente reservado Hiroki Kamijou le estaba dando a un desconocido.

-Si.. mi Hiro San sabe preparar verdaderas delicias.. – dijo Nowaki sujetando afectuosa y posesivamente la mano de Hiroki que en ese momento estaba sobre la mesa.

Hiroki se puso de colores.. Takano no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Algo diabólico se removió en su interior. Seguía imaginando a Nowaki cargando a su hermoso y mimado príncipe.. y tuvo una irrefrenable necesidad de al menos cobrar V.E.N.G.A.N.Z.A.

Ritsu pudo sentir que algo cambió en la atmósfera de la imprevista reunión.


End file.
